


This Is Not A Love Story

by DaniC



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniC/pseuds/DaniC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can drive you crazy, especially in the form of a flirting Cajun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Love can drive you crazy, especially in the form of a flirting Cajun. ROMY.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own characters, or basic scenerio, I'm just a bored person with Microsoft Word. I also love reviews!

Chapter 1 – Love Buds

Rogue sat huddled in that back corner of Bayville's only existing bookstore wrapped up in Pride and Prejudice. Next to her room when Kitty was absent this was here favorite place to do nothing. It was quiet and it was a bookstore so it wasn't like she'd see anyone she knew there, plus you could read a book without spending a cent, just hide in the back near all the erotica.

"Hey,mah Chere" Said a deep voice above her. Rogue looked up. A tall brunette man dressed in jeans and a beater stood in front of her.

"What are yah doin' in a bookstore? Ah mean, it's not lahke yah can read." Rogue said without taking a second to think. She was naturally good at comebacks and Gambit helped her exercise that talent.

"Remy can do anyt'ing dat Chere wants." The Cajun said with a smirk on his face. Rogue rolled her eyes and tried to go back to reading even though she knew Remy would make that impossible for her. "Pride and Prejudice, good book."

"So yah had someone read it to yah? Did yah understand all the big boy words?" Rogue asked. Remy rolled his eyes and sat on the floor of the bookstore next to her. Rogue sat and read a few sentences while Remy stared at her. She glanced over at Remy quickly to catch him looking away. But he didn't. His dark sunglasses stayed on her. "Really, why are you here?"

"Pietro, de car-less dumb-ass, forces Remy to drive'em here every week to pick up de new issue of his horny manga." Said Remy taking off his sunglasses, seeing that they were alone in the back of the store.

Rogue snorted at this. "Why don't yah just let him borrow your car?" She asked.

"Psh, Remy'd rather drive it off de bridge himself. But yah would think he wouldn't mind jus' walking, seein' as he can walk a mile in a split second."  
"That's Peitro, for yah."

Remy smirked. "But, yah know Remy won't mind it so much if he get to see Chere here."

"Thirty eight seconds." Said Rogue.

"Huh?" Remy asked.

"Since the last pick-up line you spit out, thirty eight seconds."

Remy shrugged. "Remy ain't feelin' his best today."

Rogue shook her head. "You're a conceited immature bastard."

"So do you love Remy despite or because of that?" Remy asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she liked Remy bothering her like this, but it gave her someone to insult. "My point exactly."

Pietro stumbled into the isle in which the spat was going on clutching a comic book that had an animated schoolgirl on the cover with two D cups and plaid skirt that was yanked up past her ass. "Remy c'mon" He whined.

"Y'know it'd be cheaper if yah jus' jerked off in de store, rather than buy it and jerk off at home." Said Remy standing up.

Pietro ignored Remy's comment when he saw Rogue on the floor. He smirked. "Hey, Roguey." He said devilishly.

"Go screw yourself." Rogue muttered.

Remy smirked. "It be funny cause dats jus' what Petey was goin' to do."

"Hey! I read this for the plot." Defended Pietro.

"Sure, you 'read' it." Said Remy, dragging Pietro towards the cash register. He turned back to Rogue for a second. "Au Revoir, Mon Chere, Remy'll be seeing you in his dreams." He said blowing her a kiss.

"Get lost, Swamprat."

xXx

Rogue returned to the Xavier institute that night having finished Pride and Prejudice. It was, like Remy had said, a good book. Kitty was sitting at the computer desk IMing about eight people and squealing like a little girl every few minutes. Rogue was lying on her bed doing French homework when Kitty jumped out of her seat and squealed even louder and more hi-pitched than her usual squeals.

"So Ah'm gonna ask yah what's up since you'll probably tell meh anyway." Rogue said sitting up. Kitty smiled happily.

"Josh Dawson just asked me to the Semi!" She yelled. Rogue was generally frightened by Kitty's normal amount of enthusiasm, but this was disturbing.

"Oh my, like, god!" Mocked Rogue and she went back to her French. She should've known it was a boy. That's all it ever was with Kitty.

Kitty sighed and walked over to Rogue. "Oh, Come on, Rogue. He's the hottest boy in school."

"He asked meh how to spell 'sugar' last week." Said Rogue blankly.

"Seriously?" Kitty asked frowning. Rogue nodded. "Well, whatever, that's not the point. He's gorgeous and an awesome football player! And he just asked me to semi." Said Kitty proudly.

"Because that's all that matters in lihfe, who yah went to a dance with in high school." Said Rogue sarcastically. "Kitty, Ah'm serious yah've got an acute case of boy-feveh."

"Rogue, like, you're not interested in boys."

"Not at the moment." Said Rogue. Kitty's mouth dropped. Rogue sighed. "It's just all the boy's at our age are only interested in one thing."

"Fine, I'll give you that the majority of high school boys are just horny bastards, but not Josh Dawson."


	2. When You Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-men and Acolytes face off in an EPIC BATTLE!!!....well minus the 'Epic' part.

Sunday morning and Scott just had to be a jackass and wake up the whole institute for a little pep talk about Magneto's most recent world-domination plot. Rogue sat on a desk in one of the super-secret-ultra-hi-tech-rooms in the lower levels of the institute listening to Scott bitch about the Acolytes.

"Magneto must be stopped!" Yelled Scott, who'd already changed into his uniform. "He has to know that his actions will not be tolerated!"

Bobby who was sitting beside Rogue on the desk, equally tired, sighed when Scott pulled out a diagram of Magneto's hide out. "Do you think he ever stopped to think that these long winded talks actually make us want to hurt him, not Magneto?"

Rogue smirked. "Nah, He was too busy with the diagram."

Ten minutes later everyone was changed into their uniforms and in the Black Bird, which Rogue didn't see a need for since Magneto's hide out was just across town and taking off and landing actually took more time than the flight, but nevertheless Scott had to make something out of nothing.

Rogue hopped out of the jet and Scott started spouting off orders.

"Kurt, you check out the roof. Jean, try and unlatch the lock on the front door. Rogue, go around back and see if you can find another way in."

Rogue sighed and went off to do as she was told. It really was a crime to expect her to do any physical activities before seven in the morning and without a single dose of caffeine in her system either.

Rogue didn't take any precautions or try at all to be quiet. She couldn't imagine that any of the acolytes would be awake at six thirty in the morning. She walked briskly down the side of the building and turned the corner, only to find Remy sitting on the back steps with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Chere? Come to see Remy?" He asked with a smirk. The truth was he knew the X-men were there. He'd heard Kurt bamfing around on the roof. Rogue stumbled backwards.

"Ahh…" She muttered. Remy was smirking at her. He didn't seem very surprised to see her. Rogue sighed. "Yah already knew we were here don't yah." Remy nodded. Rogue walked over to the steps and sat next to Remy. "Scott is such a dick."

Remy laughed. "Why exactly are yah attemptin' to brake in to de hide out?" He asked.

"Cause, Yah're tryin to take over the world or something."

"Huh? Dis is news to Remy." Said Remy confused.

"What? Yah mean yah guys aren't planning somethin'?" Rogue asked. Remy shook his head.

"Magnet-boy's been laid up de past week wit' de flu."

"What? So Scott woke me up at six this morning for nothing?" Rogue was turning raging red.

"Pretty much" Said Remy inching away from the rampant Rogue. "Though Remy is very flattered you came to see him, and via jet no less."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah,"

xXx

Meanwhile(had to put that to be cheesy)

Jean was pressed against the large metal doors of the hideout. Scott and Kitty stood behind her waiting impatiently for her to break the lock.

"Jean, you're psychic, what's taking you so long?" Scott asked, his boot thumping on the ground counting the seconds.

Jean cursed at him under her breath.

Kurt bamfed down from the roof. "All's clear up there, and it seems pretty quiet."

Scott rolled his eyes at Jean. "Here" He pushed Jean out the way and blast a hole in the door.

Pyro fell backwards out of his chair when the blast came through the door. He'd been watching TV lazily and now lay on the floor.  
"WTF, Mate?" He squealed as Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt marched into the building.

"Where's Magneto!" Yelled Scott.

"Ah…ah…ah..ah, huh?" Stumbled Pyro with Scott's eyes aimed at him.

Magneto flew into the room with a box of tissues in one hand and sighed when he saw the X-gang there. "Honestly, can you go a week without bothering me?" He complained. He pulled a tissue from the box and took a minute to clear his sinuses, loudly.

"Where are the bombs Magneto?" Scott yelled turning his eyes to him.

"What?" Asked Magneto blankly.

"The bombs you picked up in South America!" Scott yelled back.

"Really have no idea what you're talking about." Said Magneto before blowing his nose again.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Do we really need to do this on a Sunday?" Magneto asked. "Evil geniuses need their rest too, you know."

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you!" Scott sighed. "Get Rogue." He said to Kitty.

Kitty skipped to the back door and opened it and screeched, "Rogue!" and found Rogue and Remy sitting on the steps right at her feet.

"You know, Kit, I can hear." Rogue said looking up at the prep.

Kitty looked down at Rogue "Its time to go, Scott's a dumb ass." She then looked to Remy. "What are you doing with- Kitty started before Rogue jumped up and grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon Kitty." Rogue said forcefully dragging her away.

xXx

Later that night Kitty sat on her bed smirking at Rogue from across the room. Rogue was bent over on her bed attempting to finish her French homework that she had never gotten done the night before. She sighed and looked up at Kitty.

"What?"

"Who was that guy you were with?" Kitty asked smiling.

"No one." Said Rogue turning back to her homework.

"If it was no one than you would've told me his name." Said Kitty.

"No, if it was no one Ah would've told yah no one, and Ah did."

"C'mon, Rogue, who was it?" Kitty asked walking over to Rogue's bed. "Cause it was a boy. And last night you said-

"Ah'm not interested in boys, cause Ah'm not." Said Rogue.

"So why were you talking to him?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sat up and sighed. She knew Kitty wasn't going to shut up if she didn't tell her, but then she also knew if she told Kitty anything that would just give her something more to talk about. "Scott told meh to find another way into the building so Ah was walking around the back and he was there on the steps. He started talking to meh. That's why Ah was talking to him." Rogue explained. "Now, please, Ah have French homework."

xXx

Rogue sat in French class on Monday morning starring blankly at the chalkboard. She never had finished that homework last night and she knew, that with the grade she got the previous week's quiz, she probably wasn't passing. She was tired and didn't feel like doing any work, it was Monday. But she should. She sighed and began to open her textbook, but didn't before her cell phone began to vibrate. She spazzed in discomfort and yanked the phone from her pocket. Who the hell would call her during class?

She had one new text massage from an unknown caller. "Look outside" was all it said. Rogue glanced out the window. She should've known. Remy was sitting on a lunch table outside the window of her French class smiling at her. She began to type him back.

"U no that's creepy"

A second later another message came back.

"No, its romantic." And then another. "Come outside."

Rogue looked back outside at him. He had on his million-dollar smile. She sighed and raised her hand. Her old grizzled French teacher that should've been retired and living in Florida called on her.

"What?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

"Can Ah go to the bathroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rogue's day with the Ragin Cajun


	3. Dinner and the Bullocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue's day out with the Ragin Cajun

Rogue stomped out the back door of the school and over to the lunch tables where Remy was waiting.

"Good morning, mon Chere." He said smiling.

"What are yah doin here?" Rogue asked with her arms crossed.

"Remy came to see yah, Chere."

"Really? That the only reason?" Rogue interrogated.

"Oui." Said Remy confused. "Yah don' believe Remy?"

"Ah just find it hard to believe that Remy would pick up his lazy ass and drag himself all the way here just to see meh."

"You're enough reason to swim the English Channel, Chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah have to get back to class."

"Non yah don't, Chere." Remy whined.

"Yes Ah do, Ah'm failing as is." Rogue turned on her heel and was about to march back into school when Remy grabbed her gloved hand.

"What subject?"

"French."

Remy turned her around. "Remy can teach yah French." He said loosening his grip on her.

"Are yah really telling meh that mindless drawl that comes from yahr mouth is French?" Rogue asked. Remy smirked at her. "Ah can't."

Remy sighed. "C'mon, yah known it'll be fun."

It was either this or five more hours of school. And it… could be fun. Depending on what 'it' was. She sighed.

"Fihne."

"So Chere agrees spending time wit' Remy be fun?" Remy asked.

"Yah got what yah wanted, quit while yahr ahead." Rogue warned before she stomped past Remy and out into the front lawn of Bayville High with the Cajun following her.

xXx

They'd been walking for close to an hour. Rogue had managed to hit him twice, and had called him several bad words while he stuck to 'Chere' for her. They'd made their way to the main street in downtown Bayville, ingeniously named 'Center Street' and they were now nearing the end of it. The top end of the street was filled with boutiques and five star restaurants, but the bottom end was filled with pizza shops, pubs and random one of a kind subculture stores.

Rogue was sifting through the contents of Remy's jacket pockets. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a deck of cards (of course) and a stolen wallet before she found a large ball of crumpled up napkins and post-its at the bottom. Rogue pulled it out and started unfolding each piece.

Rogue smirked. "555-9873, Stacy?" She asked.

"Oh, Remy was lookin' fo' dat." Said Remy.

Rogue uncrumpled another. "555-7812, Lauren."

"Oh, meant to throw dat one away."

Rogue continued to unfold girls' numbers. "Looks lihke you got yah eyes on a lotta girls."

"Non, De Gambit may have two eyes but they be on only one femme." Said Remy turning to Rogue with a smile. Rogue looked at him and back to the numbers. "Y' like freaky stuff, non?" Remy asked.

Rogue's eyes shot up from the numbers. "Excuse meh?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "Music."

"Oh." Said Rogue. "Yeah"

Remy nodded at the building they'd stopped in front of. Rogue turned around. It was a small shop wedged in-between two sub shops. Above the door which was painted black there was a sign that read 'The Underground' and in the front window there was a giant poster of Trent Reznor.

"They've got almost every vinyl on de planet, even de Two Virgins album." Said Remy while Rogue stood starring at the store. There was actually a cool store in Bayville? Rogue dropped the phone numbers on the ground and bolted into the store.

Rogue was sifting through the 1977 section when Remy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. He held up a black leather corset. It was ripped to shreds at the stomach and about a thousand safety pins were holding it together.

"What do y'think?" He asked holding it up to himself.

Rogue thought for a moment. "Hmm… Ah lihke it but with yahr complexion there's no pulling it off."

"Yeah?" Remy said looking at the corset again.

"Maybe in a blood red?"

Remy smirked and tossed the corset back into a pile of other leather constructions. "Wutcha got?"

"Pistols." Said Rogue holding up Never Mind the Bollocks.

"How could y'live wit'out Never Mind de Bollocks?" Remy asked shocked.

"Well Ah did own it, but Bobby decided to play DJ with it."

Remy held his hand over his heart shocked.

"God Save the Queen was completely ruined and oddly on EMI Johnny Rotten sounds lihke Daffy Duck."

"Than y'must have it." Said Remy snatching the record. He walked over to the empty counter and a man with a purple Mohawk rung it up. Remy dug into his pocket for the stolen wallet.

"Remy Ah got it." Said Rogue pulling out her own.

"Non, Chere." Said Remy pulling out a twenty. "What kind'a man would Remy be makin' a femme pay?"

"Yah know that's really sexist,"

Remy smirked. "Oui, but not in a bad way."

Rogue sighed and followed Remy out of the store with Never Mind the Bollocks.

"Y'hungry, Chere?" Remy asked as they passed a pizza place. Rogue stopped in front of it.

"Ah, yeah."

Remy pulled the door open for her and bowed. "After you mon Chere."

Rogue glared at him but walked through the doorway anyway. "Yah know Ah hate this chivalry shit."

Remy smirked. "Oui."

Rogue stood starring at the menu hung on the wall behind the counter. Everything on it was just different variations of pizza and other things that were doused in cheese. A man standing behind the counter asked Rogue what she wanted.

"Ah'll have a small Hawaiian pizza, a side order of mozzarella sticks and another of fries. And a large root beer." Rogue said pulling out her wallet.

"Don't even think about payin', Swamprat." She said to Remy who was leaned against the counter starring at her.

"Didn't cross Remy's mind." Said Remy smirking. "That whole order for yah, Chere?" He asked.

Rogue glared at him. "Yeah."

The man behind the counter asked Remy if he wanted anything.

"Remy'll have a coke."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and walked over to a booth near the back. The whole shop was empty except for them. Remy followed and sat across from her in the booth.

"Remy does lihke a girl wit' an appetite." He said with a devilish smirk.

Rogue looked at him with a cold expression. "Ah'm wearin' boots with three inch heels so if yah ever wanna have children, Swamprat, Ah suggest yah shut up." Remy shrunk in his seat at her threat.

"Y'have an anger management problem, Chere." Said Remy cautiously.

Rogue glared at him. "Ah don't have a problem with my anger, Ah have a problem with you."

Remy rolled his eyes and leaned over the table so their eyes were just inches apart. "Awe, c'mon, Chere, y'know yah love Remy."

Rogue leaned back in her seat to increase their distance from each other. "If love is the extreme irritation Ah'm feeling rihght now, then yeah, Cajun, Ah do love yeah."

"So y'admit it." Said Remy smirking.

"There's really no use in talking to yah." Said Rogue shaking her head, but letting a small smile show on her lips.  
"But Remy makes yah smile."

"Ah'm laughin' at yah, not with yah, Cajun."

Their order came within the next few minutes and Remy sat starring at Rogue and her pizza, fries, and mozzarella sticks. Rogue was half way through her first piece of pizza when she caught Remy's eyes gazing longingly at her fries. She sighed.

"Do yah want some?" Remy immediately dug into the fries.

xXx

It was four o'clock now. Remy and Rogue had ended up walking around Bayville and making fun of strangers for hours until Rogue had to get back to The Xavier Institute and of course Remy insisted on walking her home. They stood outside the gate of the school.

"When should Remy call y' for our next date, Chere?" Remy asked.

"What?" Rogue asked. "This was not a date."

"Oui, Chere" Remy said with a smirk. "Dat's what it was."

"No, it wasn't." Insisted Rogue.

"Hmm, there was a meal and Remy bought y' something. Dat qualifies as a date, Chere."

Rogue remembered the vinyl album in her bag. "No, because Ah didn't know it was a date."

"But it had to've crossed y' mind." Said Remy.

"It was not a date!"

"Mah god yah're stubborn, Chere."

"G'night Swamprat!" Said Rogue starting to walk up the driveway of the Xavier institute.


	4. Pretty Boys and Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone follows Rogue home.

Chapter 4 – Pretty Boys and Stalkers

Rogue burst out of Bayville high's front doors just after the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. She came to the street in front of the school. Looked to her right, then to her left and sighed.

"Are yah gonna be here everyday?" She asked the Cajun who was lying on a bench in front of a bus stop just a few feet from her.  
"Most likely." He said sitting up.

He'd been their everyday since their so-called 'date' and would follow her home. "It wasn't a date." She said sternly starting across the street. It wasn't It wasn't It wasn't…

Remy followed her across the street and caught up to her side. "Can Ah say that y'looking especially beautiful today, Chere?"

"Not if you don't want mah fist in yah're face." Said Rogue beginning to walk faster. Remy sped up along with her.

"Well y' are." He said. "And Remy said nothing about our date."

"It wasn't a date!" Snapped Rogue.

"So what have y'been up to, Chere?" Remy asked changing the subject.

"Yah mean since yesterday when yah stalked meh home?" Rogue asked.

"Oui."

"Yah really have no lihfe if y'have time to annoy meh lihke this." Said Rogue ignoring the question.

Remy shrugged. "Non, Remy has a life, its just devoted to you, Chere."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue asked smirking. "What happened to Stacy?"

"Eh, She didn't like the corset."

"So you went for the blood red?"

"Non, Remy found a white one, it went better wit mah heels."

"Ah'm not sure Ah'm comfortable with that last bit of information." Said Rogue. "Course yah always have been a bit of a pretty boy."  
"What? I am rugged!"

"What with yah're stubble?" Said Rogue poking Remy's unshaved facial hair with one of her gloved hands. Remy moved his head so that Rogue's hand got stuck between his cheek and his shoulder.

"You called Remy pretty."

Rogue rolled her eyes and swiped her hand away. "No, Ah called yah a pretty boy, there's a difference."

"Not one dat Remy can see." Said Remy.

"That mihght have to do with yah're brain cell count."

"You're so mean to Remy." Whined the Cajun with a pouty face that Rogue glared at.

"Ah thought yah were 'rugged'." She said.

"On the outside."

"And what? On the inside you're just an Cure-worshiping emotional bag of tears?" Rogue asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Well if Boys Don't Cry…"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well Ah'm terribly sorry, Robert Smith."

"Hey! Remy has much better hair than Robert Smith."

"And back to the pretty boy." Muttered Rogue.

"So? Remy be a man of complexity and many emotions." Said Remy.

"That so? All Ah've seen is horny and annoying." In a cute way. Rogue added. She sighed and made a mental note to slap herself later for the thought.  
"Hey! I am not annoying, I'm adorable."

Rogue fell into her thoughts and ignored what Remy had said. She really wasn't interested in dating or boys or anything else that Kitty talked about. She'd decided along time ago that that wasn't her, she was a loner (hence the name 'rogue') she didn't need anyone else to make her happy. She was fine by herself.

"Chere?"

"Yeah?" Rogue asked.

"Remy feels accomplished." Remy said proudly.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Rogue asked.

"We made it all the back to the mansion and y'didn't hit Remy once." He said with that unimaginably charming smile of his.

Rogue rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his brunette head.

"Bye, Remy."

"See y' tomorrow, Chere."


	5. Sid and Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rogue woke up and looked around the dark bedroom. She was a little freaked about what her subconscious was coming up with these days."

The stalking continued for the rest of the week and Rogue made sure to hit Remy at every chance she got, just so he didn't think he was getting anywhere.

On Saturday morning she decided to delay her homework till Sunday night, like always, and walk down to the bookstore. She was wandering around the autobiography section to see if any other rock stars who should of died from a drug overdose years ago had strung a couple thoughts together and written a book when she heard his deep voice behind her.

"Bon Jour, Chere."

Rogue sighed without even looking back. "This whole stalking thing is starting to get creepy, Cajun. Do you got a telescope perfectly positioned to look into my window or something?"

"Non, but that ain't a bad idea." Rogue glared at him. "Remy told yah last week Pietro drags him down here."

Rogue turned around to Remy. "And where is the horny bastard child?"

"In the back yelling at the manager, they won't sell the manga to him without ID."

"Looks like he'll just have to rely on the Internet for his pornographic needs."

"Looks like it." Repeated Remy. "Looking for an autobiography, Chere?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah, preferably something along the lines of drugs, sex, and rock'n'roll, got any suggestions?"

"Scar Tissue by Anthony Keidis of the Red Hot Chili Peppers." Remy said pulling it of the shelf behind Rogue. "Depressing, disturbing and hilarious all at the same time."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue asked looking at the books cover.

"At one point he talks about sleeping with Cher at thirteen."

Rogue shivered. "That's kids gotta be scared for lihfe."

"So, Chere, when would you like to schedule our second date?" Remy asked.

Rogue looked up at him and glared. "Ah told yah a million tihmes Swamprat-

"That it wasn't a date, Remy knows, he's not deaf.  
"  
"Just incredibly stubborn." Rogue snapped back.

"More like determined." Remy corrected.

"Whatever you wanna call it, Swamprat, your still the same horny dumb ass."

"Remy's not that horny, just when he thinks bout you."

"Notice you don't deny dumb ass."

"C'mon Chere." Remy grabbed her hand tightly. "Remy knows y' lihke him."

Rogue looked up at him. Something about him was pissing her off right now. That he couldn't just drop it. She swiped her hand away from his.

"Go fuck yourself." She said as cold as she could before she stomped out of the store. Remy stood still for minute confused. The other day he'd had her in the palm of his hand. And now for some reason she hated him.

Peitro came over to him with the new edition of his manga. "Remy, can you buy this for me? Apparently I'm under age." He whined.

"Fuck off, Pietro." He said before he left the store.

xXx

That night Kitty came home to a stereo blasting Nirvana (good anger management music).

"Yah alright, Rogue?" She asked as she came in.

"Yup." Mumbled Rogue from the blankets of her bed.

"Mind if I turn it down?" Kitty asked as Cobain was screaming 'rape me'.

"Yup." Repeated Rogue.

Minutes later Rogue was asleep and Kitty dared to shut off the stereo.

Rogue found herself standing on a ledge of a window on the 99 floor of the Empire State building. The wind was blowing strongly and Rogue was desperately trying to keep her balance. Remy appeared beside her.

"Bon Jour, Chere." He said smiling.

"Remy?" Rogue asked confused. A gust of wind blew by and Rogue fell. She caught herself, just clutching to the ledge with the tips of her fingers. She was screaming bloody murder.

"What a nice day." Commented Remy who was sitting on the ledge next to where her fingers were just managing to hold on.

"Remy? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screeched.

Remy shrugged. "Dunno, but apparently the doctor dropped meh in the delivery room."  
Rogue fingers were slipping from the edge.

"Damn it Gambit!" She screeched. Her fingers were about to let go. She grabbed Remy by the leg and they both went plummeting down.

"WEEEE!" Yelled Remy.

Rogue closed her eyes and waiting for the ground. But instead of going splat on the New York pavement they landed softly on a grassy floor.  
Rogue opened her eyes. Mississippi! She was lying in a yellow field that sat next to the Mississippi river. Remy who'd been lying in the grass beside her had suddenly become a ten-year-old Tom Sawyer. He grabbed Rogue by the hand and lead her down to the banks of the river.

"Let's be pirates!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Said Rogue completely over her horror from seconds before. "Only if Ah'm Jack Sparrow."

"Psh, fine. Barbossa's better anyway."

Rogue and Tom climbed onto a raft that had miraculously appeared and continued to bicker of which pirate was better as they floated down the river.  
An hour later they reached the shore and had tea with Winston Churchill who was having marital problems with his life partner, Sid Vicious. It seemed Sid had planted daisies in the front lawn instead of pansies like Winston had requested.

Rogue woke up and looked around the dark bedroom. She was a little freaked about what her subconscious was coming up with these days.


	6. My Very Own Cajun Idiot

Chapter 6 – My Very Own Cajun Idiot

 

Rogue had no idea what to make of the dream (There was nothing on Sid Vicious in her dream book) but missed calls from 'Lebeau' kept showing up on her cell phone.

No one stalked her home that week. The first day she stopped and waited at the bus stop where she usually found Remy lying around. Before she continued home looking over her shoulder every now and then. For some reason she never expected him to be there when he was and when she did expect him to be there, he wasn't.

She sighed. She was glad she'd told him off. He was being more of an ass hole than usual and deserved it. She was still mad at him, but she wished he hadn't been so annoying, then she wouldn't have yelled at him, and he'd be stalking her home.

By that Friday, with out a stalker the previous four days, Rogue was desperately bored. But she realized she might have cooled off since Sunday.  
The bell for lunch rang and Rogue wandered out onto the back lawn of Bayville high by the bleachers. She dropped her bag on the grass and pulled out Squee (a ridiculously hilarious comic book).

"Yah still pissed off?"

Rogue looked up quickly at the man standing in front of her.

"Yah know yah've really gotta stop hanging around the school. People'll think yah're a pedophile." Said Rogue to the Cajun who was lingering by the bleachers.

"Are yah still pissed off, cause Remy ain't gonna risk getting his head bitten off."

"Ah'm always pissed off, stupid. But at you? Not so much."

Remy sat down on the ground beside her feeling a little more safe.

"So, would you like to go on a date wit' Remy?" He asked, hesitantly but it came out sounding confident. Rogue turned her eyes to him with a glare. "It would of course be a first date." He added quickly.

Rogue smirked. She'd won, like she always did in arguments. Remy rolled his eyes at the smirk but was cursing himself for giving in like that. Mon God, Ah'm whipped.

"Sorry, Ah don't date Cajun idiots."

"That's racist."

Rogue smirked. "Maybe, but Ah don't date idiots in general either."

"Wutcha reading?" Remy asked. He realized he wasn't getting anywhere today. He leaned over closer to Rogue. His breath hit her shoulder.

"Squee."

"eh?" He noticed Rogue held her breath.

"Yah know, Jhonen Vasquez?" Remy stared blankly at her. Rogue sighed and dug into her bag, pulling out a stack of comic books. "Read."

"What kind of name is 'Squee'?" Remy asked as he read through the first page.

"Not half as weird as 'Jhonen'."

Rogue looked over at Remy who was intently reading with a smirk and laughing out loud from time to time. Remy looked up at her.  
"What?"

"Gonna stalk meh home today?" She asked.

"Oui. Unless you agree to go out wit Remy now. Which would be much easier for the both of us." Rogue smirked at him. "But Remy knows yah too well to think yah'd actually pass up an opportunity to make him jump through hoops."

Rogue couldn't help but smile. She'd gotten her stalker back.

xXx

Rogue got home that afternoon and found Kitty in their room with about a dozen dresses on the floor. All a different pastel of either pink, blue, or purple, and all made Rogue want to burn them.

"Which one do you like?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"Gee, Ah dunno, Kit. Cause they're all just soo cute!" Rogue said in a mimic voice.

"C'mon, Rogue I really need your opinion here."

"Yah don't want mah opinion, Kit."

"Well which do you think Josh Dawson would like?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sighed. "Ah dunno, the strapless blue one."

Kitty giggled. "yay, now I need shoes." She went into her closet and started shoveled out millions of high heels. She turned around to Rogue. "You know, you should go."

Rogue laughed. "Yeah, Kitty."

"Seriously I can get you a date." Kitty offered.

"Kit, Ah don't want to go, kay?"

Kitty sighed. "Fine… But which shoes should I wear?"


	7. Saturday Morning Booty Calls

Rogue rolled over beneath a mound of down-feather blankets. Kitty was already up and the door to the room was open and it sounded like World War three was taking place in the hallway. Somehow Saturday mornings were more chaotic than weekdays.

She lay there staring at the wall, not wanting to get up. She heard a ringing coming from her backpack, which she'd thrown on the floor last night before collapsing on her bed. She crawled out of bed and across the floor.

She dug into her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" She asked without looking at the name.

"Bonjour, Chere." Said a certain Cajun.

"Remy?" Rogue asked. She was still half asleep and lying on the floor to tired to stand.

"Oui, just waking up?"

"ah..yeah" Said Rogue rubbing her eyes. "Why the hell are you callin meh so early?"

"Its eleven thirty in the morning, its not so early, Chere."

Rogue glanced at her clock. "Ah've got eleven twenty eight."

"Well Gambit's incredibly sorry. Do yah want meh to call back in two minutes?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but realized he couldn't see her. "Why are yah callin meh anyway?"

"Just had to hear yah're belle voice."

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "That so?"

"Oui, but also to tell yah that Remy'll be in front of the mansion in 'bout ten minutes."

"What!" Said Rogue suddenly finding the strength to stand.

Remy laughed at her reaction. "Excited to see Remy?"

"What?" Rogue repeated. A second later she heard the click of Remy hanging up and she was left lying there. Remy couldn't just show up at the mansion on a Saturday morning like that, he'd get his head blown off. He had to be out of his mind or suicidal or just stupid.

Rogue was about to rush down to the front gate when she realized she'd just woken up and certainly looked like it. She quickly threw on make-up and clothes and rushed down the stairs to the front hall. She passed the kitchen where was Logan was reading from the newspaper. He caught sight of her rushing by and stopped her.

"Hey Stripes." He said looking up from the Bayville Times. "Where yah going so fast?"

Rogue slid to a halt. "Ahh…" She said glancing through the floor-to-ceiling windows out at the front yard and the car that just pulled up in front of the mansion. "Out" She said darting out the front door.

She ran down the driveway in her combat boots and came to the car.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

Remy sat in the driver's seat. He burst into laughter. "So you knew Remy wasn't joking." He said to the exhausted Rogue. She glared at him.

"Get out of here before yah get yah're head blown off!"

"Is that a threat?" Remy asked smirking.

"No, it's a warning. Cause there's about a hundred mutants in there," Said Rogue pointing back at the mansion. "Who'd be very happy to spill yah're guts all over the street."

Remy tipped his head. "So yah care if Remy has his guts spilled all over the street?"

"No, its just that'll leave meh with a bloody mess that Ah'll have to clean up." Said Rogue. "Now get out of here!"

"Not without you, Chere." He said. He pulled the key from the ignition and car's engine shut off. He smirked at Rogue who glared back at him. "C'mon Chere. Remy's riskin getting his head blown off for yah."

Rogue rolled her eyes but at the same time opened the passenger side door. Goddamn this stubborn bastard!

"Ah, Chere?" Said Remy. Rogue looked at him. "Remy'd just like to tell yah ahead of time, this is a date." Rogue sighed and climbed in the car. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.


	8. Tom Cruise is an Idiot

Rogue sat uncomfortably in the passenger side of Remy's car. She glanced back at the mansion as the car sped away. She half expected to the see the Blackbird fly out of the basketball court and start tailing them.

When it didn't Rogue turned back around and, seeing Remy's foot pushing the gas pedal to the floor, wrapped the seat belt around herself.

"And where exactly are we going?" Rogue asked.

They came to a stop sign and Remy eased on the brakes but the car still came to an abrupt stop. Remy put his hand out in front of Rogue to stop her from leaning forward. Rogue caught the motion and Remy's wrist. She twisted till it cracked.

"Ahh!" Yelled Remy involuntarily.

"Now, where are we going?" Rogue asked once again.

"Ah dunno" Muttered Remy rubbing his injured wrist.

"Yah're the one who woke meh up. You should have the suggestions and Ah'm not required to be perky."

"Fine… Lunch?" Remy proposed.

"Its too early."

"Breakfast?"

"Too late."

"Brunch?"

"Too yuppie."

Remy sighed and put his forehead to the steering wheel.

"Mon Dieu, Woman!" Remy whined. He continued to moan for a minute.

"Anymore suggestions?" Rogue asked. Remy turned his eyes to Rogue and looked at her hopelessly.

"Yah enjoy torturing Remy too much."

Rogue smirked. "Ah know."

Remy sighed. "Bowling?"

"Nah, Ah suck."

"We could go to an arcade but we'd be the creepy old people who can't play DDR for shit."

Rogue smirked. "Nah."

Remy sighed. "We could sit in the car all day and talk about what we could be doing."

"That sounds fun." Said Rogue sarcastically.

"We could go to McDonald's,"

"Cheep-ass," Said Rogue under her breath.

"Hey, Remy's hungry, and we might be able to catch breakfast, unless you don't want to. In which case we could repeat our conversation and come up with no new suggestions."

Rogue sighed. "Fihne."

Remy floored the gas once again and the car shot down the road.

xXx

Remy and Rogue stood in line in the local McDonalds (cause every town has about three, along with four Starbucks and a Walmart) staring at the menu.

"God, Ah can't think of chicken nuggets the same way after seeing Super Size Meh," Said Rogue making a disgusted face.

"Wutcha mean?" Remy, who hadn't seen the movie, asked.

"Well they showed how they made chicken nuggets and they use the-

"Non, wait!" Remy said putting his hands over his ears. "Remy doesn't wanna know, he loves chicken nuggets and wants to continue lovin' 'em," He said, eyes shut as if that would stop him from hearing.

Rogue shrugged. "All right, but yah really wouldn't want to eat them if yah knew,"

"Exactly, Ah'd rather be ignorant and happy than a genius on the verge of suicide."

"You'd commit suicide over chicken nuggets?"

xXx

After they'd gotten their orders Rogue was filling her drink when Remy casually picked up a straw, which was in a paper wrapper. He broke off one end of the wrapped and put the straw to his lips and blew. The paper wrapped blew off the straw and hit Rogue's cheek. She did the same to Remy but with her hand.

Remy rubbed his cheek where there was now a red mark.

"Y'know, Chere, Remy does these things out of love."

Rogue smirked. "So do Ah," Rogue turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Chere, what do yah mean by-

"Grab some ketchup," Said Rogue ignoring him.

Rogue sat down in a booth and Remy sat down across from her, ketchup in hand. Rogue stared at the Cajun as he stuffed his face with a cheeseburger.

"Why are yah doin this?" She asked.

Remy looked up from his cheeseburger, confused. "Doin what?"

"Bothering meh, Ah mean.. there are plenty of girls who'd actually go with yah." Said Rogue.

"Is this not a date?" Remy asked.

"Well, Ah mean they'd want to go out with yah. For meh it was this or clean up you guts after Logan spilled them all over the street." Said Rogue. "And Ah mean they'd actually be able to…" Rogue trailed off.

"Touch without killin meh?" Remy asked, smirking.

Rogue sighed. "Yeah… So why do yah bother meh?"

"Truthfully?" Remy asked.

"Truthfully."

Remy sighed. "Remy finds you interesting."

"Interesting?" Rogue asked.

"Interesting."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means Ah chase after yah because you don't want to go out with meh."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Rogue confused.

"It makes plenty of sense. Ever hear of reverse psychology?"

"Yes, but this has nothing to do with reverse psychology, this is just you being an idiot."

"Yah see that? Remy loves it when yah insult him."

"Oh god, don't tell meh yah're into S&amp;M."

Remy laughed. "You asked."

"Yeah, and Ah'm sorry Ah did." Rogue sat back and Remy smirked at her. "What?" She asked. Remy shook his head and continued to devour his cheeseburger.

Three burgers later Remy leaned over the table and rested his head on it.

"God, Ah shouldn't have eaten all that." He moaned.

"Ya think?" Asked Rogue sarcastically.

Remy picked his head up off the table. "Oh, you're one to talk. The other day yah ate lihke a cow."

"Only cause Ah hadn't eaten anything that day, besides, atleast Ah'm not bulimic."

"True,"

Rogue stood up. "C'mon, lets go," Remy moaned and put his head back on the table. "Damn it, Swamprat, C'mon!"

Remy moaned again. "But if Ah move, my lunch is goin all over yah shoes."

"Get your ass up, Gambit!" Yelled Rogue. She grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him out of his chair. Remy continued to moan. "You sound lihke yah're having sex with the chair." Snapped Rogue as she was pulling.

"Well since Ah'm not getting anywhere with you..." Said Remy. Rogue kicked him in the shin with her boot. He sighed and, giving up, stood. "Happy?"  
"very" Scowled Rogue before she dragged him out the door. Once out in the afternoon air Rogue stopped and let go of Remy, who immediately lost his balance and nearly fell down.

"Where to now?" Rogue asked. Remy stood up straight.

"Movies?"

"At two in the afternoon?"

"Its cheaper then."

Rogue sighed. "Don't you know what to say to a girl."

xXx

The theater was deserted. Rogue had never seen it in the middle of the day like this, at night it was a mob scene (seeing as it was the one thing to do in Bayville).

"uh, there's nothing out." Rogue muttered while she stared at the board that listed what was playing.

"Yeah, y'know writers are getting lazy when everything is based off a comic book." (There's a little irony for yah)

"Is there really a movie about an RV?"

"Well there's one about ballroom dancing."

"God the movies suck!" Whined Rogue.

"Wait, wait, what's this? Mission Impossible 4?" Suggested Remy.

"Tom Cruise is an idiot."

"That's not the point. This gives us something that wouldn't be totally nauseating to watch."

"Fihne"

"Why is everything with you 'fihne'," Asked Remy imitating Rogue southern drawl that he himself had a similar form of. "Nothin's ever good?"

"Some things are good, just nothing that includes you." Said Rogue before she walked up to the ticket window. "One adult," She glanced at Remy. "And one child." (1)

Remy ordered a large popcorn and a large coke and immediately started devouring the popcorn.

"Fihve minutes ago yah were ready to puke yahre brains out." Commented Rogue while they were watching the previews.

"Remy's got a fast metabolism."

"Well, stop eatin' or yah'll finish before the movie starts."

Remy sighed "Fine" and slouched down in his seat. Seconds later Rogue got a kernel to the face. She quickly glanced over at the Cajun who was looking around the dark theater, innocently.

She dug her into the bag of popcorn and threw a handful at his face. He immediately threw a handful back and before long the hole bag was on the floor. When there was nothing left to throw they both crossed their arms and slouched in their seats.

Remy looked over at Rouge who glared at him. He looked away but his arm casually slid over the back of her seat. Rogue noticed this.

"Whatever part of yah that touches meh, yah're not getting back." (2) She said without taking her eyes from the screen. Remy's hand was quickly removed from the back of Rogue's seat.

xXx

After the movie the rest of the people in the theater left, other than Rogue and Remy, who sat lethargically staring at the credits. Remy had gotten up three time during the movie to get more orders of popcorn, which were inevitably spilled all over the floor.

"Tom Cruise is an idiot." Said Rogue.

"If Ah was the janitor, Ah'd be pissed at us." Muttered Remy, ignoring Rogue's statement of the obvious and instead admiring the sea of kernels beneath his feet.

Rogue glanced to the door of the theater and saw a man in a blue jump suit glaring at them, mop in hand.

"Yeah, Ah think he is."

"What the hell is with this music?" Remy asked referring to the music that began playing on the theater's stereo after the credits had ended. "Its like new-wave-death-elevator music."

Rogue laughed. "New-wave-death-elevator music, can't say Ah heard of that."

"Well it hasn't gotten popular yet. But believe me it's the next grunge."

"Oh god! Don't tell meh flannel's coming back." Whined Rogue. She looked at Remy who was smirking at her. "What? Ah don't look good in plaid." When Remy continued looking at her Rogue stopped with the music bit. "Why are yah starrin meh, Swamprat?"

"Sorry, it's just so hard to look away." Said Remy keeping his dark eyes on her. Rogue sighed and rolled her own green ones.

"Y'know just cause yah call this a date, it doesn't make it one."

"But it is a date." Said Remy.

"No its not." Said Rogue firmly.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Damn it! An need to learn mah date qualifications better."

"Oui, yah do, Chere." Said Remy, who was still staring at her with adoring eyes.

Rogue sighed. "C'mon the janitors on the verge of strangling us." Said Rogue. The man in the blue jumpsuit was going up and down the isles with his push broom, turning his head to keep them in his sight and Rogue swore she saw it go all the way around.

"So?"

"Really, Remy, he's gonna eat us." Said Rogue standing up. There was a loud crunch of kernels beneath her feet that could be heard over the new-wave-death-elevator music and Rogue almost immediately fell back into her seat.

She turned and saw Remy's hand around her own.

"C'mon, stay for a minute. These seats are comfy."

Rogue sighed and stared back at him. They were silent and Rogue wondered how long she could keep eye contact with him. This is the time normal people would kiss. But they aren't normal and this is not a love story.

Remy sighed. "C'mon." He said standing up, Rogue's hand still in his.

xXx

(1) – A line from Seinfeld

(2) – A line from Roseanne (God what's with me and sitcoms?)


End file.
